1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a parallel hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) and, specifically, to a method and system of operating a pre-transmission powertrain motor in an engine emulation mode when the engine is not running and is not connected to the powertrain.
2. Background Art
The need to reduce fossil fuel consumption and exhaust emissions from vehicles powered by an internal combustion engine (ICE) is well known. Vehicles powered by electric motors have attempted to address this need. However, electric vehicles have limited range and power capabilities, and they require substantial time to recharge their batteries. An alternative solution is to combine both an ICE and an electric traction motor in one vehicle. Such vehicles typically are called hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs). See generally U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,970 (Severinsky).
HEVs reduce emissions and fuel consumption because a smaller engine can be used. Further, under certain conditions, the engine can be turned off.
The HEV has been described in a variety of configurations. Many known HEV designs require an operator to select between electric and internal combustion operation. In other configurations, the electric motor drives one set of wheels and the ICE drives a different set of wheels.
Other more useful configurations include, for example, a series hybrid electric vehicle (SHEV), which is a vehicle with an engine (most typically an ICE) that powers a motor/generator. The motor/generator, in turn, provides electric power for a battery and traction torque for the drive wheels of the vehicle. No mechanical connection exists between the engine and the drive wheels. Further, a parallel hybrid electrical vehicle (PHEV) is a vehicle with an engine (most typically an ICE), battery and electric traction motor that combine to provide torque to the drive wheels of the vehicle. A clutch connects the engine crankshaft to the motor.
A parallel-series hybrid electric vehicle (PSHEV) has characteristics of both the PHEV and the SHEV. The PSHEV is also known as a torque (or power) split powertrain configuration. Here, the engine torque can be used to power a motor/generator and/or contribute to the necessary wheel or output shaft torque. The motor/generator can be used to generate electric power for the battery, or it can contribute to the necessary wheel or output shaft torque. The motor/generator can be used also to recover braking energy for the battery if a regenerative braking system is used.
The desirability of combining the ICE with an electric motor is clear. Fuel consumption and engine exhaust emissions are reduced with no appreciable loss of performance or range of the vehicle. Nevertheless, there remains substantial room for development of ways to optimize HEV operation.
One such area of development involves minimizing the complexity of the HEV powertrain system to achieve an affordable product while ensuring vehicle performance that is consistent, predictable and pleasing to the customer.
One way to minimize HEV cost is to choose a compatible transmission type. Several types are available and known in the prior art including a torque converter transmission, CVT, lay shaft, dual lay shaft and an electric converterless automatic transmission (ECLT). The ECLT, which is used in the embodiment of the invention presently disclosed, is a modified version of a planetary automatic transmission.
A planetary transmission, such as an automatic transmission currently in production, relies on hydraulic pressure to operate its internal pressure actuators and deliver torque from the engine to the drive shaft. In a conventional ICE powertrain application, a pump driven by the engine via the transmission input shaft generates the hydraulic system pressure.
Converterless automatic transmissions (CLT) have potential as a high-efficiency, low-cost transmission for small vehicles, where a torque multiplication function of the converter would not be necessary. The CLT may be a modification of an automatic transmission presently used in the automobile industry wherein the torque converter and its one-way clutch have been removed and the forward/reverse clutch has been modified to function as a drive-away clutch.
While some of the synergies of a CLT with respect to a HEV powertrain are immediately apparent, a CLT appears to be appropriate for a HEV powertrain also for less apparent reasons: 1) the HEV powertrain motor used with a CLT can be used to equal or even exceed the performance of a conventional powertrain, and 2) the high torque at low revolutions per minute (RPM) of the powertrain motor allows clutch engagement at much lower engine rpm, reducing the heat load in the drive-away clutch by approximately 70%.
The ECLT is essentially a conventional transmission integrated with a low-storage requirement (LSR) hybrid. The LSR hybrid is a system that is capable of all hybrid functions except for electric-only propulsion with the ICE turned off. A preferred system, however, would include a xe2x80x9cfull hybridxe2x80x9d product in which the hybrid system is capable of an electric-only drive mode with the ICE turned off.
It may be more efficient to replace the engine-driven hydraulic pump with an electric pump in a HEV. This conclusion rests on two assumptions: 1) the pump will have the ability to modulate the hydraulic pressure to accommodate the actual torque delivered to the transmission (as opposed to simple speed dependent pressure developed by a mechanical pump), which will improve overall system efficiency, and 2) when in an engine-off electric driving mode, the vehicle will be launched and driven at low speed with the drive clutch, if any, locked and the drive motor turning at low speed. In the HEV, an ICE driven hydraulic pump at that time would be turning too slowly to generate enough pressure to allow the transmission to carry torque.
In a prior art pre-transmission configuration of the parallel HEV (wherein the powertrain motor is connected to the transmission input), the power of the electrified hydraulic pump is quite large (e.g., several kilowatts). This necessitates a high voltage pump with associated power electronics. The large motor and power electronics module are expensive, and that expense should be avoided unless it is justified by a very significant fuel economy benefit (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,921).
Because electric power needed to run the pump must be generated by the engine when it is on and drawn from the battery when it is off, the finite efficiency of the motor/generator, combined with the turn-around efficiency of the battery, could offset the efficiency improvement of the electric pump itself. Furthermore, the electrified hydraulic pump is physically quite large, presenting a weight and packaging problems.
An objective of the present invention is to minimize the complexity and reduce the cost of a parallel hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) powertrain system. The embodiment of the invention presently disclosed allows the HEV engine and motor to use the same transmission hardware and control. Another object of the present invention is to provide a parallel HEV system and method whereby powertrain performance is consistent, predictable and pleasing to the customer.
Specifically, the present invention comprises an emulation system and control strategy comprising: a source of power comprising an internal combustion engine (ICE) and an electric traction drive motor/generator (motor); a vehicle system control (VSC); a controller within the VSC including a drive force control device for the ICE, whereby engine torque and engine on/off state are controlled; the powertrain source being operatively connected to the input of an electrified converterless transmission (ECLT); a power transfer device connected to the output of the ECLT; and a disconnect clutch in the powertrain between the ICE and the motor. When the vehicle engine is off and disconnected from the powertrain, the drive motor is operated in a manner that emulates the behavior of the internal combustion engine, whereby the motor will react just as the ICE would have reacted when subject to comparable inputs.
This engine emulation offers considerable control advantages. It allows the same transmission control to be used in either an ICE driving mode, a motor driving mode, or a combined driving mode. The modest fuel economy penalty of xe2x80x9cidlingxe2x80x9d the drive motor while the vehicle is at rest may be reduced by lowering the motor speed to the minimum required to maintain hydraulic pressure, this speed being much lower than typical ICE idle speeds. There is no need for a special zero and low-speed transmission control for electric driving, such as the controls found in the prior art. Another advantage of this xe2x80x9cengine emulationxe2x80x9d control scheme is that whenever the necessity arises to start the engine, the transmission input is already at the appropriate speed. The engine can be started by closing the disconnect clutch between the engine and the motor, and a smooth transition to ICE power is ensured.
A typical internal combustion engine with a driver-operated throttle is characterized by a wide range of torque values depending upon the throttle setting. A typical internal combustion engine further is characterized by a wide range of speeds between an idle speed and the upper engine speed limit in a characteristic plot for a typical combustion engine. The effective operating area of the engine exceeds the effective operating area of a characteristic plot of torque and speed for an electric motor. Engine torque emulation, therefore, can be realized when the electric motor is operating within its speed and torque limits.
The torque emulation feature of the present invention comprises a strategy and method for achieving an efficient torque-speed relationship for the motor that corresponds to the torque-speed relationship of the engine within one operating zone in which the internal combustion engine is off and the motor is operative as well as in another operating zone in which the engine is operative and the motor is inoperative. There also is an intermediate operating zone in which the motor may function to deliver driving power, although it does so with less efficiency.
When the driveline is in a static mode and the engine is turned off, the characteristic speed-torque relationships are emulated by the motor controller. The speed-torque data at that time are stored in the ROM portion of the controller memory and accessed by the controller in response to a driver-controlled accelerator position input. In the case of a dynamic state of the operation of the motor, the transmission input is equal to the emulated internal combustion engine torque perceived by the motor control corresponding to the torque commanded by the transmission.
The torque commanded by the transmission would be used to avoid a torque interruption or torque hole during ratio shifts in the transmission; or to add torque, for example, during a transient condition. The torque commanded by the transmission may be a so-called feed-forward torque wherein the control system responds immediately to a demand for torque using a torque feed-forward technique of the kind shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,393,350, and 6,253,140.
The ""350 patent discloses a transmission with an electronic throttle actuator, which communicates with the controller whereby the leading indicator of torque is distributed to the throttle actuator. The engine throttle setting changes quickly in response to the torque request. In the case of the control system of the ""140 patent, a similar torque feed-forward technique is used to improve the response to changes in transmission input torque. In this way, a desired clutch slip of the friction elements of the transmission during a ratio change is effected.
An electronic controller for the transmission friction clutches may respond to changes in engine torque based on a change in throttle position whereby a change in torque is anticipated using a torque feed-forward term to modify the desired torque. The torque values are converted by the controller to a pressure value as a function of the difference between the desired torque and the actual torque.
An example of an automatic transmission that can be used in a powertrain that does not include a torque converter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,565. An example of the use of a transmission of the type shown in the ""565 patent in a hybrid powertrain is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,807. Clutch pressure in that reference disclosure can be modulated to provide for a smooth power transfer with minimal disturbance due to inertia forces.
The patents identified in this description are owned by the assignee of the present invention. They are incorporated by reference in this description.
When the internal combustion engine is operating and the motor is inactive, the transmission input is determined by the speed-torque characteristics for the internal combustion engine. When the engine is inoperative and the motor is operative, the motor generates the same torque that would be developed by the engine if the engine were operating in the same operating zone as the motor. When the torque commanded by the transmission is emulated internal combustion engine torque, the transmission input torque is the same as the transmission input torque that would exist if the engine were operative and the motor were inoperative.